OverBoard
by xloveforeverx
Summary: Miley and Justin have always had a twisted romance. One minute they would be fighting and ready to bit each others heads off. The next they would totally be in love. After their lastest huge fight, Miley wonders if this is all really worth it. Was their a reason to even try anymore? Was there anything left to fight for? Their love has never been simple, but was it meant to be?


I stood there my fist clenched tight into the palm of my hand. I could feel my nails beginning to pierce my skin. I didn't care though. I didn't care about any of that right now. I was way too pissed off. Pissed had left the building moments ago and now I was fuming, but I didn't know who I was more pissed at myself or him. I couldn't answer that question at all. I knew who he was mad at me. Me. Somehow I was to blame for both of our mistake. It didn't make sense though we both knew what we were doing. I know I shouldn't have told, but when your boyfriend and his brother's call you worthless what else is there to do.

"Mliey!" he yelled pulling me away from my thoughts. We had been fighting this whole night over the phone, but this time I asked for him to talk in face. I didn't think it would end like this. I was thinking we could make up like we normally do, but the damage was done. There was nothing left I could do.

"Why the fuck do you keep blaming me?" I hollered at him. "All I wanted to do was apologize and hope you would apologize."

"I have nothing to be sorry for!" Justin glared at me. "I am not the one who told."

"I didn't tell! How many times do I have to tell you that? I never actually told they figured it out. I told them that it was someone they didn't know, but somehow they still got Justin out of that. I only told Selena, because they made me feel like shit if I didn't!"

"You didn't have to bring it up in the first place." He walked closer and closer to my face. I pulled my pink plump lip into my mouth. I walked back towards the wall.

"I am sorry how many fucking times do I have to explain myself to you!?"

"You missed parts out though, Miley. You missed the part where you wanted me to fuck you so hard you couldn't walk. You wanted that babe." He moved closer and closer to me cornering me into the wall. "Now, you act like that is never ever what you wanted to do. Like, it was forced. You know as well as I do both of us wanted it."

I pushed my finger into his chest, "Says the person that said it never meant anything to him! I was probably your little play toy that you loved to mess around with. You didn't care if you hurt me. You never cared about me."

"I cared, we used to be something and now we are not." Justin said looking into my eyes with his sad eyes pulling me in again. I tried to keep it together. Don't fall for it, Miley. Don't ever fall for it Miley. He is just doing that to get you back into his little trap that he has made for you.

"You ran back to Selena as soon as my boyfriend let out the news. You never ever wanted to know the truth of what really happened! You just went on the side of my boyfriend. I got hated on. I got told I was a worthless piece of shit and you didn't care!" I slipped past him and started to walk away. I wanted him to grab me back. I wanted him to show me that he cared. He didn't. He didn't do anything. He just stood there watching me as I left. I wanted to turn around and punch him in the face. Here we go again. He says he cares all the time then when it comes down to it he walks away. He walks away from everything that we have or could be. If I mean something to him then why does he always walk away? He only wants me when he needs someone to open their legs.

I could also ask why I let him do that to me. Why do I let him use me as his play toy? Messing with me then drop me off, throwing me into yesterday's trash. I am the one who let him do this to me. Why do I let it happen? Why? Why? Why?

I looked down at the ground letting my tears slowly fall down to the ground thinking of how we used to be.

'_It all started in my freshman year of high school, it was after my first huge heart break. Nick and I had become so close then in a snap of finger and a blink of an eye, he was gone. Gone forever. I was heartbroken to say the least. I didn't know how to go on without him. I know it sounds all pathetic, but it was how it was. My best friend, Mandy, started to want me to get back in the dating scene. Mandy decided to set me up with a guy that lived on her street, Justin Bieber. He was cute. He was shorter than me though. He had shaggy light brown hair that almost covered his eyes. He would have to flip his hair out of his eyes sometimes. His chocolate brown eyes that could pull you there in a second, I began to like him and then we were dating. It went all really fast. First date and then talking about kids and marriage, and I couldn't even keep up. It was not normally what you would talk about on a first date. We were young at the time and didn't know much about dating, but it still freaked me out. _

_After a week of dating, I broke it off. I couldn't get over Nick and I didn't want to pull him a long for this loop. _ _I liked him, don't get me wrong. I just didn't want him to be a rebound. I wanted to make sure my feelings for him were true. I didn't want to drag him along for the ride. That's where the fighting had begun. _

_Screaming matches that had no winner, name calling that we never ever meant, he made up rumors about us having sex during the relationship, and sometimes it even got physical with each other. Why did we do this? I got back together with Nick. We didn't get back together right after our break-up, but for some weird reason Justin actually cared. _

"_Hey Nick, I didn't know you were into men!" He yelled once at Nick's window. "I hope your enjoying that penis." _

"_You do know you just called yourself gay!" I yelled back down at him. _

"_Whatever you little whore." It wasn't Justin who had said this, but he didn't stop it. He just laughed. I was fuming inside my body. I walked right out of Nick's house. He tried to pull me back, but it never worked. I was ready to hit him. He had caused a lot of tension with my relationship already. He felt me up one time when Nick was in the room. Nick ignored it while he was there, but once Justin left. He told me he was never coming here as long as I was here. _

_Once I got out there, his friend and he tried to look fierce, but it didn't matter. I was going to mess up their faces anyway. "Do you want to say that again to my face?"_

"_Sure," his friend said. I took my fist and swung at him. He backed up fast and began to run. _

"_You better run you little mother fucker. You scared little boy," I screamed at him walking after him. Nick tried again to pull me back, but I already was too far away. Justin just watched the whole thing amusement in his eyes. _

"_I am not scared of you, you little bitch. I could mess you up so fucking easily." He said coming close to me again. _

_I laughed, "Then why you run away, little boy?" I asked getting in his face. I pushed him egging him on to hit me. I wasn't scared of this little prick. He glared at me and moved to do something then ran off again home. I laughed feeling like I had defeated him. _

_Justin shook his head at me, "You are a little slut you know that don't you." _

"_And you are no fucking better? I heard about what you did and what you said about me. You know we didn't have sex!" _

"_Whatever, Miley, you stole my best friend away from me! We were friends before you two even ever started dating now you go and ruin it." _

"_Are you jealous of something?" I said cocking my head to the side looking at him interested._

"_Yeah, that you take up all of Nick's time, don't you have friends of your own? Oh, wait I forgot your nothing but a friendless bitch." I went towards him tears burning in my eyes. I did have friends, but it just hurt me I guess. I had lost a couple friends because of this relationship. Nick took me in his arms and pulled me back pulling me away. _

"_I am out of here," I said walking away down the block. I let my middle finger have a little erection towards him. I was so pissed that I started towards my house Nick following afterwards. _

"_BITCH!" Justin had yelled out after me before he went back into his house. That night most of the fighting had died down at bit. Sometimes they would come there looking for a fight, but we ignored them. _

_After all this fighting, after him pretty much agreeing that I am a slut. Did you really think that would be the ending of us? I sometimes wish it was and so do others, you will soon as well. This story hasn't ended in a long time. _

_After the summer, Nick and I decided to go our separate ways. We figured that it would be for the best if we didn't see each other again. That was over. I wanted him back, but I knew after the two tries we have given it. It just wasn't worth it anymore. It wasn't worth pushing a two people together that had slowly grown apart. I was crushed. I can't lie, but somewhere in my heart I knew it was right. _

_So, as my junior year of high school started, guess who shown his head? Justin Drew Bieber. We had classes together so we started talking again. I don't remember if he had ever apologized for what had happened last year, but I pretty much had forgiven him and it was lost in time. It was like that fight had never even happened in the first place. We had become friends again and started hanging out again. I would go to his house after school on some days and one Friday we decided to go to the football game together. We talked a bit during it and laughed. After the game, instead of doing what I was supposed to and go home with my best friend, Demi. I walked home with Justin who lived on the other side of town from where I lived. I lived on the bad side of town and he lived on the semi okay one. There was no real good or bad, mine just had run down houses. _

_We walked a little bit behind his siblings just talking about random things. Then he pulled me behind something. It would block us from his siblings view as they kept on walking. He put my hand in on my waist pulling me closer to him. I stared into his brown eye; those devilish brown eyes that keep pulling me into his. His pink lips connected with mine as my arms went around his neck. The kiss went deeper and deeper as he held onto my hip. He licked my lips as our tongues began to come into the kiss. My tongue fell into his mouth exploring every inch of it. _

_He pulled away and smiled at me. We walked the rest of the way home. We hugged before he left and I was on my way home. I felt my heart beat so fast. I could feel the excitement in my body. A guy had made me smile after Nick had broken my heart.' _

"Miley," I heard a voice trying to shake me awake. It was my best friend, Mandy. After the fight we had I walked over to her house since she lived on the same street as him.


End file.
